


blame

by trixicinkflair



Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Compromise, Conflict Resolution, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Language, Fighting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Making Up, Not Canon Compliant, Swearing, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -"Virgil? Are you alright?""What's it to you?" Virgil snapped, though his voice wavered alarmingly.-have some anxceit // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Platonic LAMP/CALM
Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119674
Kudos: 29





	blame

It really COULD have been avoided, looking back, but in the moment it had seemed like a perfectly reasonable idea. "Anxiety, how _terrible_ to see you," he said offhand as he entered the living room.

(The anxious side hadn't come out of his room in days, and Janus had almost started to worry, although Virgil did sometimes hole himself up for extended periods of time.)

He'd been lying, of course. (And Virgil knew full well how to tell when Janus was lying, telling the truth, being sarcastic, or joking.) But something in his expression was off, and Janus felt like a complete asshole as soon as he turned to meet his eyes.

Virgil looked terrible. His eyes were bloodshot, and the circles underneath were a deep bruised purple. He looked like he was either recovering from a panic attack or two seconds from one. His hands were shaking, twisted into the fabric of his jacket sleeves.

"Anxiety..?" he asked, taking a concerned step forward.

Logan looked up from his book, mouth open like he was ready to reprimand them, but his expression fell into concern as he noticed the distraught state Virgil was in.

Janus held up a finger in Logan's direction, silently pleading with him to give them a moment.

Logan nodded and went back to his book, but glanced at Virgil between pages. Janus turned back to his former friend and held up a hand. "Virgil? Are you alright?"

"What's it to you?" Virgil snapped, though his voice wavered alarmingly.

"As _alarming_ as it may be, I _do_ care about your welfare, Virgil. Especially when no one has seen you for quite some time."

Virgil sneered as best he could, snapping back, and Janus reacted instantly, retaliating in kind, falling back into their old habits so worryingly easily.

They were both yelling by the time Logan intervened, screamed insults exchanged rapid-fire between them and even a few movements almost bordering in shoving.

"Enough," Logan snapped, stepping between them. "Janus, could you please step out for a moment?" The look in his eyes made it clear it wasn't a request, and Janus reluctantly retreated.

After a few minutes of standing anxiously in the hallway, tapping his foot against the floor, Logan appeared. "Go talk to him. _Gently_ ," he warned, and Janus just nodded, not in the mood for another argument.

"Spiderweb?" he called softly, inching back into the room, and Virgil's gaze shot up to meet Janus's.

He tilted his head, a silent invitation to keep going, and Janus shuffled closer, gingerly lowering himself into the edge of the couch.

"Virgil, I...I apologize for my earlier behaviour. I did honestly want to check up on you, but obviously, I should have been more direct, and made sure you understood what I was asking. Can we start over?"

Virgil paused, narrowed his eyes at janus, then nodded slowly, still not speaking.

"Okay. Virgil, is there something bothering you this morning? Besides our fight," he hastily corrected at Virgil's incredulous eyebrow raise.

The anxious side shrank back and shrugged. "Just a bad night," he croaked. "Didn't sleep. Thomas has been anxious about the audition last week."

Janus nodded. This, at least, he knew how to handle. Talking through the events themselves that were bothering Virgil had always been easy. It was the more emotional-oriented conversations they both always struggled to get through.

"Thomas will likely hear from someone tonight or tomorrow morning. Whether or not he got the part, he tried his best, and regardless of the outcome, we cannot change the past. Although I do believe that Thomas did quite admirably."

Janus thought he could have been much more convincing in reassuring the other Side, but it was obviously enough for Virgil, who had relaxed just a fraction. "Yeah?"

Janus nodded. "We've done all we can, and that is all that can be expected of us. You did well, Virgil."

Virgil beamed, trying to hide it by putting a sleeve-covered hand over his mouth and forcing a cough. "Thanks, Jan."

"Of course, Virgil. Anytime."

He meant it, and Virgil could tell, judging by the soft smirk he was receiving.

With a glance at Logan and a brief exchange of raised middle fingers with Virgil, Janus retreated back to his room, satisfied with how things had played out, even if he hadn't meant for it to happen at all.

It wasn't much, but he had bridged the gap between himself and Virgil.

For now, that was more than enough.


End file.
